Episode 388 (31st August 1964)
Plot Hilda pushes a reluctant Stan out to work. Annie gets annoyed with Lucille for playing her records too loudly and by Jack singing Do Wah Diddy Diddy to himself, saying he's tone-deaf. She praises her own singing skills, saying she's certain to win the talent contest. When Hilda goes to work at the Rovers, Stan sneaks home for another cuppa. Irma assures Charlie that she'll turn up at the contest and he agrees to help her with her act, even though he doesn't know what it is. Lucille tells Dennis she has to play her records constantly to cover the sound of Annie's singing. He talks her into entering the contest with the allure of the £10 prize. Florrie starts acting strangely and being bed-tempered to Irma and Ena. She sharply refuses Irma's request to finish early to get ready for the contest. Charlie assures Norman that enough people will turn up for the contest. Annie calls into the club to discuss her musical accompaniment and Norman mistakes her for an ageing snake-dancer who Charlie's trying to book. Annie isn't pleased to hear that heavy drinker Alf Chadwick will be playing for her on the piano. Florrie insists that Irma serves Elsie, even though it's past closing time. Len brings Elsie out of herself by inviting her to join him watching the contest. At the end of the day, Florrie screeches at Irma, accusing her of clock-watching all the time. The contestants gather at the club. Annie isn't pleased to see that Lucille is among them. Charlie is the compere and Irma is up first, doing impressions including Hylda Baker with Charlie dressed up as Cynthia. Annie then sings We'll Gather Lilacs to heckling from Len. Hilda makes Florrie open the shop late to buy a loaf and sees that she has been crying. Tommy Martin plays his spoons and Lucille is the final act singing My Guy. Alone with Dennis in the Rovers, Jack admits that he hopes that Annie doesn't win as she'll be impossible afterwards. Norman announces the results: Tommy is third, Irma is second and Lucille is the winner. Annie stalks out in anger. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings (Credited as "Charlie Moffit") *Irma Ogden - Sandra Gough *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander Guest cast *Norman Phillips - Ray Brooks *Pop singer - Allan O'Keefe (Credited as "Alan O'Keefe") *Alf - Eddie King *Tommy Martin - Jack Kirwan Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and Lucille's bedroom *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop *Viaduct Sporting Club - Main bar Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid), Kenneth Barlow (William Roache), Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire) and Mr Swindley (Arthur Lowe). *''TV Times'' synopsis: The talent contest at the Viaduct Sporting Club *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,607,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1964 episodes